A Leap of Faith
by Bunnysquirrel
Summary: The sequel to Blind Trust. Can Raven finally take that last leap of faith and learn to trust her friends? Or at least one of them?
1. We All Fall Down

**A Leap of Faith**

**Summary**: The sequel to Blind Trust, Raven hasn't really trusted her teammates, Cerberus didn't really come just for a snack, and something more sinister is at work. Can Raven take that last leap of faith and learn to trust her friends?

**Author's Note:** Welcome back old reviews, welcome to new reviewers, I would hope anyone new here would please kindly read Blind Trust, it's only like four or five short chapters. That way you can understand more clearly, I mean it's not imperative that you read it, but I would hope you would. After all, this is a sequel. Also, as Blind Trust was notoriously short, this shall probably be similar. I plan on having short chapters….sorry…but lots of them. That way it goes quicker for me. Also, please read Part of That World…I really need some feedback on that story…thanks. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: **We All Fall Down**

A dark figure paced the halls outside his master's study. He was hesitating before telling his master that he had failed in his mission to destroy the girl. Apparently she had surrounded herself with some strong friends. The dark ominous doors of the palace opened before him. He gulped and took a step forward.

… … … … …

A dark figure paced the halls outside her leader's study. She was hesitating before telling her leader that she hasn't been completely truthful about the incident last week. Apparently she needed her friends more than she had thought. The ominous door slid open before her. She gulped and stepped forward.

… … … … …

"Is the girl dead?"

"No, sire, she is still living. And I believe she is onto our game," the sad servant said.

"Cerberus did not fulfill his duty?"

"He isn't under our control; we have to return him to Hades immediately."

"Very well, I shall think of a new plan to rid ourselves of the girl. Begone for now."

"Yes, sire," the servant left the shockingly bright room. For a place as hallowed as this, his master was going to commit a terrible crime.

… … … … …

"Do you need something, Raven?"

"Yes, I have to talk to you about something," Raven said slowly.

"Is it important?"

"I would call it that."

"Fine. Let's talk on the roof, I have to finish something, I'll meet you there in five minutes."

"Alright," Raven sighed and left the room.

**End Chapter**


	2. The Truth of the Matter

**A Leap of Faith  
**Chapter 2: **The Truth of the Matter**

"What did you want, Raven?" Robin asked as he entered onto the roof.

"Do you remember what I told you about that attack last week?"

"You said it would have happened to anyone who had opened the portal at that time," he replied.

"That was a lie."

"What?"

"I lied."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want you to know I'm a freak."

"You aren't a freak."  
"That's because you don't know."  
"What don't I know?"

"The truth."

Robin put his hand on her shoulder, reassuringly, "Then tell me, Raven. You can trust me."  
"Can I?"

"Yes."

"Will you swear not to tell? Ever?"

"Yes."

"No matter what happens, you won't tell?"

"I swear."

"Will you swear to trust me and let me have my own secrets?"

"Yes."

"Will you promise to do what you have to when you have to?"

"What do I have to do?"

"Let me go."

"No. I can't promise that."

"Then I can't tell you."

"Raven," he looked her straight in the eyes, "Tell me. I swear that I will do everything I can to protect you and follow whatever rules come with it. Except let you go. You are one of my best friends. I can't just let you go like nothing happened between us."  
"But nothing happened between us," Raven replied, narrowing her eyes.

Without hesitation Robin moved forward and kissed her. Raven stepped back in surprise, pushing him away from her.

"That happened."

"But-" she replied, then stopped herself, "You don't really feel that way about me. I know you don't, Robin. You don't have to pretend."

"How do you know that? How do you know how I feel? You said it before yourself, you don't know what I feel. I'm masked."

"I know that someone like you could never love me."

"Why?"

"Because the hero never loves the villain."

"Raven! Tell me what's wrong!" Robin pleaded. He was tempted to kiss her again to prove his point, but he knew that wasn't a good idea.

"Robin, I- I- I…" she hesitated.

"It's okay to tell me, I promise I won't judge you."

"I can't control my powers," she began.

Robin nodded encouragingly.

"But it's not my fault. It's my father's fault. I inherited my powers from him…and he never taught me control. If I use too much of my powers at once I become like him. I become evil, and I destroy everything. And I don't mean too! I really don't! I just lose control and…and….and I can't control it. It's not my fault!" There were tears running down her face, and she couldn't bring herself to look at him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"And I try so hard," she whispered into his chest, "I just can't do it alone."

"Can I help you?" he asked gently.

"No," she whispered, "No one can do that."  
"What can I do for you?"

"Be my friend. And let me go."

"I can't let you go," he said.

"I mean right now," she laughed.

"Oh, right!" he released his arms and she stepped back.

"Robin," her sad smile melted his heart, "Someone wants to kill me. I can't tell you why. It's not my fault. Just know that. It's not my fault. Someone wants to kill me."

"The Titans will protect you."

"Thank you."  
"You know, you owe me for that hug," he grinned cheekily.

"I'll pay you back later, when you really need it," she replied, grinning as well, "They're coming for me soon."

"We'll be ready."

**End Chapter.**


	3. A Coming and a Leaving

**A Leap of Faith  
**Chapter 3: **A Coming and a Leaving**

"Robin, I'm scared," Raven said, several days later.

"Everything will be fine, Raven, the Titans are ready," he replied. He tried to put a hand on her shoulder, but she shied away. She had been like that since they had kissed. It made Robin sad, but it didn't discourage him from loving her. It may have been just teen love, but hey, he was a teen and was entitled to all the feelings attributed to adolescence.

"I know, but I just don't know how anything is going to save me," she replied, her violet eyes shaking back and forth nervously. As if she was seeing something that wasn't there.

Right now the other Titans were off taking Starfire to the mall. It was Beastboy and Cyborg's turn. Raven and Robin had gone last time. The innocent alien loved shopping, and she didn't care who took her.

"Robin," Raven said like a mantra. He was her strength; he had never failed her, and had sworn to himself that he never would.

"It's okay," he said, for maybe the millionth time. She had been in a frantic state for almost an entire week.

Suddenly Raven went white. She was always pale, but she wasn't white, more like a grayish color.

But now she was white.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked, suddenly.

And then she fainted.

He caught her in his arms before she hit the ground. His masked eyes scanned the room. Nothing seemed amiss.

"We are taking the girl," a whisper echoed across the room. It sent shivers down his spine. Robin pulled out a bird-a-rang and prepared to fight. But nothing happened.

"You cannot stop us," again came the whisper.

Robin couldn't tell where it was coming from. He threw his weapon to the alarm and it began to blare loudly. That was the last thing he remembered.

**End Chapter.**


	4. Blind Trust

**A Leap of Faith  
**Chapter 4: **Blind Trust**

Robin could feel something shivering in his arms. It was shaking uncontrollably, whatever it was. However, Robin couldn't see anything, his masked eyes were blurry. His mask was askew and he didn't want to fix it, for fear of dropping whatever he was holding.

After a moment the shivering stopped and he could feel hands on his face. He tried to shift his head out of reach, but the hands grasped his face hard. Icy cold hands were touching his mask.

"I'll fix it," he heard Raven say to him. His ears were deafened, and he heard it like he was underwater and his ears were plugged up. But he knew it was Raven. Something about her voice was soothing, and he could feel a wave of calm washing over him.

"Where are we?" he asked after she fixed his mask.

"Somewhere bad," she replied, evading the question.

"But where are we?" he asked again.

"I can't tell you," she said and put her head on his chest, taking a big breath. Robin could feel her small body shudder.

"Don't let me go," he could her slight whisper and then she went limp in his arms again. Instantly his vision cleared up and he sat up, Raven was no longer in his arms. He could see a dim shape a few feet away, lying on a dirty, cold floor. It was Raven. He looked around and saw only walls of iron and a dirty cement floor. He crawled over to Raven and flipped over onto her back.

It was clear she was unconscious. He cradled her head in his lap and gently smoothed her hair out wondering where they were. Then he heard a chilling laugh from behind one of the walls.

**End Chapter.**


	5. Just Leave It Alone

**A Leap of Faith  
**Chapter 5: **Just Leave It Alone**

"Dude! What happened?" Beastboy exclaimed as he entered the main room of the Tower. It was a mess.

"It looks like a battle happened. That's why Robin called us here," Cyborg answered.

"Friends, where is Robin?" Starfire asked, looking about.

"I don't know Star," Cyborg answered gently, putting a hand on her shoulder, "but we'll find out."

… … … … …

Robin looked around. It was a dank cell, and Raven was still unconscious.

"Robin," he heard her whisper, she must have been coming to.

"Raven?" he asked.

"Let go of me," she said, a little louder.

"I can't."

"Trust me, Robin, let go, and walk through the door."

"There isn't any door," he said, placing her gently on the floor. As soon as he released his touch a door appeared.

"I can't just leave you," he said.

"Go!" she practically shouted.

"I can't!" he said stubbornly.

"Go," she said, opening her eyes fully, "I will follow you."

"You go first," he ordered.

"The portal will close when I walk through. You must go first."

"Then we'll go through at the same time."

"You don't trust me?" she asked, looking hurt.

"Fine, if you can stand up without my help, then I'll go first."

Raven stood up and nodded to the door. Robin stepped forward and opened the door. It was pure light. He stepped through and the doorway vanished behind him.

**End Chapter.**


	6. A Leap of Faith

**A Leap of Faith  
**Chapter 6: **A Leap of Faith**

Robin shot up, he was lying down. How did that happen? He had just been walking through the door!

"Robin, calm down," Cyborg said, holding him down.

"Where's Raven?" he asked, "The door shut behind me! I know it! She lied!"

"She's fine Robin, you were the only one hurt in the attack."

"What?" Robin asked, bewildered.

"Control Freak attacked the Tower and you were knocked out, but Raven was fine."

"But she was worried all week!" Robin protested, "She said that she was feeling really anxious about something! She was really scared!"

"Robin, I think you were dreaming, Raven is fine, she hasn't been anything other than her normal self all week. Control Freak's monsters had some sort of hallucinogen in them, you must have just imagined it," Cyborg said.

"Can I talk to him alone?" Raven asked, walking in.

"Sure, explain to him what happened," Cyborg said as he walked out.

"Raven! It wasn't all a dream, was it?"

"It was, Robin. You inhaled the hallucinogen and was knocked out," she replied calmly, "Whatever you dreamt about was fake."

"But Cerberus! And the shadows! And the door of light! You were so scared!" he protested.

"Cerberus was real, but the rest was just a dream, Robin," she said, "It was all just a dream."

"So," he said pensively, "I never kissed you?"

"No, you never did," she replied. Her mask was perfectly in place. It all had been a dream, a sort of forewarning of what was to come. She wanted to make sure he could trust her enough to let her go. To take that leap of faith. And he did. He let her go. It all she needed to know. She had visited his mind during his unconsciousness, and that kiss had been rather nice. But he would never know it had been real on some level. And he would never know she desperately wanted another kiss. After all, who would love a monster like her?

**End.**

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the really lame ending, but this story was bugging me for so long and I couldn't think of a better way to end it without adding twenty billion extra chapters. There will most likely be a sequel to this, so don't freak out about the wierd stuff that doesn't fit in.


End file.
